Signal
by LisaaParkk
Summary: Min Yoongi, siswa manis yang setiap hari memberi tanda dan sinyal kepada si Park Jimin yang dingin. Inspired by Twice-Signal. MinYoon/MinGa, Top!Jimin, Yaoi, OOC. DLDR! {Oneshoot}


**Signal**

•

 **MinYoon/MinGa fanfiction**

•

 **Warn!Top Jimin**

•

 **BoyxBoy a.k.a Yaoi**

•

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

•

 **Happy Reading~**

 ** _Trying to let you know_**

 ** _Sending you a sign , sending a signal_**

 ** _I must let you know_**

 ** _Sending you a sign, sending a signal._**

 ** _But it won't go through_**

 ** _Giving you a look, trying to make you notice_**

 ** _But you don' t get it_**

 ** _I'm so frustrated, going crazy_**

 ** _I don' t know why this is happening_**

 ** _I'll gather up my strength once more and_**

 ** _Send you a sign, send a signal_**

Min Yoongi, siswa dari BGH High School. Memiliki paras yang manis dan cantik, bibir pink yang tipis, serta tubuh yang mungil. Yoongi adalah idaman para _seme_ disekolahnya, tidak untuk para perempuan karena mereka akan merasa tersaingi. Yoongi pun seseorang yang hangat dan ceria, membuat siapapun akan merasa nyaman dan senang saat bersama atau mengobrol dengan Min Yoongi.

Namun sayangnya, Min Yoongi yang manis dan ceria ini menyukai seseorang yang sifatnya 180 derajat dengan sifat Yoongi. Ya, Yoongi menyukai seorang siswa tampan yang sekelas dengannya. Namanya Park Jimin, dingin dan pendiam, terlebih dia cerdas.

Setiap hari Yoongi pasti akan menyapa Jimin, entah itu di pagi hari, saat makan siang, atau saat pulang sekolah. Dengan senyuman riang dan gummy smile yang terpatri di wajah manisnya, serta beberapa love sign yang imut.

Tapi coba tebak apa respon dari siswa bermarga Park tersebut.

Tentu saja mengabaikan Min Yoongi.

Setiap hari Yoongi merasakan sesak didadanya saat Jimin tak merespon apapun. Dan beberapa kali pun Yoongi mencoba untuk menyerah seperti apa kata sahabatnya, Kim Seokjin.

 _"Yoongi-ah, berhenti mengejar Jimin, aku sedih melihatmu tak mendapatkan respon apapun darinya."_

Yoongi justru terdiam, hati kecilnya mengatakan jangan menyerah. Jadi Yoongi membulatkan tekadnya kembali untuk memperjuangkan seorang manusia es, Park Jimin.

 ** _My looks, my gestures, all my facial expressions_**

 ** _There's no use, nothing works_**

 ** _You have no tact at all_**

 ** _How much more can I express my feelings?_**

 ** _From some point, I started liking you_**

 ** _You fool_**

 ** _Why don't you know my heart?_**

 ** _When are you going to stop being so dumb_**

 ** _And only treat me as a friend?_**

 ** _'Cause that's not what I want_**

"Jiminie" Panggil Yoongi dengan nada imutnya. Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan deheman kecil.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Yoongi sembari memainkan kedua telunjuknya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Gestur yang imut dan malu-malu kucing.

Tapi Jimin justru membalas,

"Apa kau tak lihat aku sedang apa? Aku sedang belajar."

Yoongi tertohok, Jimin-nya mengeluarkan lidah tajamnya. Yoongi sakit hati, _man_.

Tetapi Yoongi mencoba menguatkan dirinya dan tersenyum manis membalas tatapan aneh Jimin.

"Semangat!" ucap Yoongi kemudian duduk kembali di kursinya. Dirinya masih memandang Jimin dengan penuh cinta.

Bahkan saat belajar dengan serius begitu pun dia sangat tampan.

Ini sudah beribu-ribu kalinya seorang Min Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan cintanya. Sudah berlangsung sekitar 1 tahun lamanya dimana mereka adalah junior baru disekolah. Diam-diam Yoongi pasti akan melihat Jimin dari kejauhan. Meskipun kursi yang ia duduki agak berjauhan dengan Jimin, tapi itu tak menghalangi semangat seorang Min Yoongi untuk menatap sang pujaan hati.

Tetapi tanda cinta serta sinyal dari Yoongi tidak dianggap oleh Jimin. Pemuda es itu hanya menanggap Yoongi sebagai seorang teman – _yang cerewet_.

 ** _Sending you a sign, sending a signal_**

 ** _Electric electric electric electric_**

 ** _I want you, I want you_**

 ** _But why aren't you reacting ?_**

 ** _Every time we meet, with all my heart_**

 ** _Electric electric electric electric_**

 ** _I'm waiting, you can see everything_**

 ** _But why don't you know?_**

Seperti halnya kisah-kisah Yoongi berikut ini,

 _"Jimin, Jimin!"_

 _"Apa sih?"_

 _"Kau tahu ini apa artinya?" tanya Yoongi sembari menunjukkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya yang menyilang._

 _"Love?"_

 _"Iya, dan aku memberi ini untuk Jiminie."_

 _"..." tak ada respon lagi dan itu membuat Yoongi mempoutkan bibirnya._

Atau...

 _"Jiminie, akhir-akhir ini aku menyukai seseorang."_

 _"Dia dingin sekali, tapi anehnya aku menyayanginya."_

 _"Dia tampan, tapi sifatnya yang diam seperti patung itu yang menyebalkan. Dan aku hanya dianggap seperti sebuah lalat."_

 _"Sudah?"_

 _"Eh? Jiminie mau kemana?" tanya Yoongi saat melihat Jimin bangkit dari duduknya di halte bus. Pemuda tampan itu malah menepuk-nepuk pantatnya._

 _"Jalan kaki, kau berisik."_

 _Dan berakhir meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian._

Atau...

 _"Eh? Hujan? Aku pulang naik apa dong?" Yoongi menengadahkan tangannya dibawah derasnya hujan._

 _Tak berapa lama dirinya menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Jimin tengah sibuk membuka tasnya._

 _'Apa dia ingin memberiku payung dan jas hujan?' Yoongi tersenyum malu akibat pemikirannya._

 _"Huahh dingin sekali! Hujan deras pula, aku harus bagaimana?" kata Yoongi sembari membesarkan suaranya –berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Jimin._

 _Dan Jimin benar-benar mengeluarkan sebuah payung dan jas hujan. Yoongi sudah tersenyum senang sebelum ekspektasinya hancur lebur._

 _Jimin justru memakai jas hujannya serta melebarkan payungnya dan pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang menatapnya bodoh dengan tangan kanan menengadah air hujan._

 ** _If I look at you and smile , you should know_**

 ** _I've already looked at you and smiled so many times today_**

 ** _If I keep talking to you, you should feel it_**

 ** _I keep staying by your side_**

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya, ia melihat Jimin baru memasuki gerbang sekolah, membuat Yoongi dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Jimin dan berjalan bersebelahan.

"Pagi, Jiminie." sapa Yoongi dengan wajah ceria dan senyuman manis.

"Hm" hanya deheman kecil yang Yoongi dapatkan tapi hal itu membuatnya melebarkan senyumnya.

"Jiminie terlihat semakin tampan hari ini." gombal Yoongi, masih menatap Jimin yang tak merespon apapun.

Merasa tak mendapat balasan apapun, Yoongi ikut terdiam hingga keduanya memasuki kelas.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan Yoongi memerhatikan Jimin, serta memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Jimin, bahkan menempelinya seharian pun. Pemuda itu masih tak membalasnya.

Digombali, malah diam.

Disenyumin, tetap diam.

Ditatap, masih saja diam.

Giliran _digelendoti_ , dia marah.

Yoongi harus bagaimana? Mau menyerah tapi sudah terlanjur sayang. Mau bunuh, tapi dia cinta mati dengan Ji- **mine**.

Yoongi yang frustasi akhirnya pergi ke rumah Seokjin untuk curhat dengan masalah percintaannya.

 ** _Ting Tong~_**

 ** _Clek_**

"Loh? Yoongi, tumben kau kemari. Ada apa?" Seokjin menatap sahabatnya heran, pasalnya pemuda manis dihadapannya ini tak memberitahu dulu kalau ia ingin berkunjung.

"Jimin lagi." jawab Yoongi pelan. Seokjin menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum menyuruh Yoongi masuk kedalam kamarnya saja.

Dan disinilah Yoongi, duduk sila diatas kasur pink milik Seokjin dan memeluk boneka kelinci – _yang sialnya_ – berwarna pink juga. Dihadapannya ada Seokjin yang juga duduk sila sembari memeluk boneka mario brossnya.

"Katakan ada apa?" mulai Seokjin. Yoongi menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum menjelaskan.

"Jadi, Jinnie. Ini sudah lebih dari 15 bulan aku menyukai–tidak, mencintainya. Akhir-akhir ini aku semakin mendekatinya, tapi anehnya aku tempeli, dia diam, aku senyumin, tetap diam, aku gombali pun dia masih diam, Jinnie. Aku harus bagaimana ini?!" mata Yoongi mulai berkaca-kaca dan itu membuat seorang Kim Seokjin menjadi iba.

 _"Dengar, Min Yoongi. Turuti apa yang aku katakan, jauhi Park Jimin mulai sekarang."_

 ** _Electric electric electric electric_**

 ** _Why aren ' t you reacting ?_**

 ** _Electric electric electric electric_**

 ** _Why don' t you know?_**

Ketahuilah bahwa Park Jimin memang bukan orang yang peka. Tapi pemuda itu tahu betul sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan seorang Min Yoongi kepada dirinya.

Tetapi Jimin tetaplah Jimin. Sosok yang dingin dan pendiam selamanya. Jimin itu sebenarnya hanya...

 _Takut_.

Iya takut, takut kembali memasuki lubang yang sama. Dirinya yang dicampakkan dan ditinggalkan begitu saja bagai sebuah boneka. Itulah alasan mengapa ia berpura-pura tidak peka dan tak menanggapi Yoongi selama ini.

Seperti apa yang Jimin lakukan sekarang ini, dirinya sedang di gombali oleh Yoongi.

"Jiminie, apa kau sering membersihkan tanganmu?" tanya Yoongi menatap polos kearah Jimin.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Karna kau _handsome_!" seru Yoongi. Pemuda manis itu memamerkan gummy smile nya.

Gombalan itu membuat Jimin tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali. Dan itu membuat Yoongi semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

Yoongi baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk serangan berikutnya, tetapi seorang perempuan pendek dengan rambut bob itu datang menghampiri keduanya. Oh tidak, lebih tepatnya Jimin seorang.

"Jimin~ lama tak bertemu." katanya kemudian memeluk Jimin sekilas.

Reaksi Jimin? Oh pemuda itu justru mengeraskan rahangnya dan menatap tajam perempuan dihadapannya.

"Choi Yoojung-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dia–Yoojung, tersenyum kearah Jimin.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari Amerika, kau tidak merindukanku? Aku sengaja untuk kembali bersamamu, mine" ucap gadis itu manja. Tangannya yang nakal merambat dan menangkup kedua pipi Jimin, tetapi Jimin justru menepis kasar tangan Yoojung.

"Katakan itu kepada seseorang yang dengan teganya membuangku." Jimin semakin menatap tajam Yoojung. Kemudian pemuda tampan itu menautkan jari-jemarinya dengan milik Yoongi yang masih terdiam kaku disampingnya.

Yoongi shock asal kalian tau. Pemuda manis itu melotot dengan kedua mata kecilnya, dan menatap tangan serta wajah Jimin bergantian.

Jimin menyeringai pelan, "kau tak lihat apa yang kulakukan? Dia, Min Yoongi. Dan dia adalah masa depanku mulai sekarang." dan menunjukkan tautan tangannya dengan Yoongi.

Yoojung dan Yoongi menatap Jimin tak percaya, para siswa dan siswi disekitarnya pun menyoraki _kegentlean_ Jimin.

"Dan kau jangan pernah ganggu hidupku lagi mulai saat ini, Yoojung-ssi." ucap Jimin sebelum menarik Yoongi pergi dari sana.

Yoojung hanya menatap sendu kepergian Jimin dan Yoongi. Memang salah dia juga yang sudah meninggalkan Jimin demi orang lain.

Dilain sisi, Jimin membawa Yoongi pergi ke belakang taman sekolah, dan berhenti dibawah pohon yang rindang. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sebelum Yoongi memanggil Jimin.

"Jimin."

"Ya?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan **_masa depanku_** hm?" tanya Yoongi, Jimin tergugu dan memalingkan wajahnya. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari Yoongi.

"Apa aku hanya pelampiasan?"

"Apa selama ini aku kurang berjuang? Kau anggap aku apa? Kau selalu diam ketika aku mendekatimu, Jimin. Aku lelah! Dan kau menyebutku sebagai masa depan dihadapan mantanmu membuat pertahananku hancur. Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku pun bukan boneka, Jimin-ah."

Yoongi menanangis, dan ini pertama kali dalam hidup Jimin melihat sosok Min Yoongi yang kuat dan ceria menangis. Dan itu membuat Jimin tertohok karena penyebab menangisnya Yoongi adalah dirinya, Park–tidak peka–Jimin.

"Bodoh, bajingan, tak punya otak, menyebalka–"

Jimin merengkuh tubuh mungil Yoongi dalam dekapannya. Dirinya tidak sanggup untuk mendengarkan berbagai perjuangan Yoongi serta cacian yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Jimin, lepas–"

"Min Yoongi, dengarkan aku." Jimin melembutkan suaranya dan menarik nafasnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan atas segala kesalahanku. Aku memang tidak peka, idiot, bodoh, dan sok dingin. Maafkan aku Yoongi, aku hanya... Tidak ingin masa laluku terulang kembali, aku takut untuk jatuh cinta lagi, katakanlah aku pengecut. Kau boleh memukulku sekarang."

 _Hening_.

Jimin menunggu respon dari Yoongi, bahkan dia sudah memejamkan matanya dan sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

 _1 detik_

 _2 detik_

 _5 detik_

 _Tidak ada respon apapun._

"Yoon–"

"Sssttt!! Diamlah, aku sedang menikmati waktu ini." Yoongi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jimin..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku juga?"

Cukup lama Yoongi menunggu, ia baru saja ingin menatap Jimin sebelum—

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukaimu."

 **DEG**

 _A-apa?! J-jadi selama ini Jimin—_

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Yoon."

Yoongi tersentak dan melepaskan pelukannya. Namja manis itu menatap Jimin tak percaya.

"Katakan ini mimpi."

"Tidak mau."

"Cubit aku!"

 ** _Nyuuutt_**

"Akh! Sakit!"

Yoongi mengusap kedua pipinya. Sedangkan Jimin dihadapannya tertawa gemas.

Sebentar—

Jimin tertawa?!

 _Ya Tuhan, senyumnya... Manis sekali. Apa aku sedang berada di surga?_

Yoongi ikut tersenyum, dirinya merasa bahagia sekarang. Apa yang ia harapkan akhirnya terkabulkan.

"Terimakasih, Jimin." ujar Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Ne?"

"Kau sudah mau menerimaku." lanjutnya malu-malu.

"Siapa bilang aku menerimamu?"

Yoongi tertohok. Jadi ia diberi harapan palsu?! Sialan!!

"BA—"

"Karena aku _dominan_ disini, dan aku tidak suka menerima seorang _submissive_." Jimin melangkah mendekati Yoongi yang semakin mundur.

"M-mau apa kau?!" seru Yoongi galak, wajahnya ia buat sesangar mungkin. Tapi tentu saja jatuhnya malah jadi imut.

"Akh!" rintih Yoongi saat punggungnya bertabrakan dengan pohon dibelakangnya. Jaraknya dan Jimin mungkin hanya tersisa beberapa centi.

"Untuk itu, maukah kau menerimaku Min Yoongi? Aku mungkin tidak sebaik Chanyeol hyung, tidak setampan Hoseok, tidak se-seru Taehyung, dan tidak seseksi Namjoon. Tapi aku adalah aku, seorang Park Jimin yang apa adanya. Dan aku akan membahagiakanmu dengan cara apapun, Yoongi." Jimin tersenyum lembut menatap Yoongi.

"Kalau kau menerimaku, cium aku. Tapi jika kau menolak, tinju aku. Aku akan menutup mataku."

Jimin perlahan menutup kedua matanya, sementara Yoongi masih menimang-nimang.

 _Cium di bibir atau di pipi ya? Sepertinya bagus di bibirnya, bibirnya itu seksi dan tebal sekali ugh!_

 ** _CHUP_**

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dibibir tebal milik Park Jimin yang sukses membuat sang empu membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Aku menerimamu, kok. Lagipula siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Park Jimin yang seksi ini?" Ucap Yoongi nakal, matanya menggerling kearah Jimin.

Jimin mulai melebarkan senyumnya. Jantungnya berdebar bahagia.

 _Jadi ini rasanya jatuh cinta yang menyenangkan?_

 ** _CHUP_**

"Kejar aku kalau bisa!" kecupan serta seruan Yoongi membuat Jimin tersentak kaget dan baru menyadari bahwa Yoongi terlepas dari kungkungannya

"WLEEE!" Yoongi memeletkan lidahnya.

Jimin terpancing dan mulai berlari mengejar Yoongi, "Akan kutangkap kau, permen kapas!"

Jadi, ya... Begitulah akhirnya, Jimin dan Yoongi bersatu. Jimin yang dingin sudah kembali menjadi Jimin si kepribadian yang cerah. Dan itu semua berkat cinta yang tulus dari Yoongi.

Kalau cinta pertama itu menyakitkan, cinta yang selanjutnya akan membahagiakanmu. Ya setidaknya seperti itu lah.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!!!" —myg.

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Fyihhh, 2nd FF wkwk. Ugh i know ffnya rada gak jelas gitukan ya, hng. Apalagi yang My Sweet Neighbourhood kemaren wkwk. Aku ada niatan mau rombak lagi ff itu. Huft Newbie macam diriku ini bisa apa, masih anak ayam ㅠㅠ_**

 ** _Ya ini sedikit berdasarkan kisah cintaku di dunia nyata sih sebenernya wkwk, tapi sayangnya dia lebih milih cewek lain huhu :( karna diriku ini sudah terlanjur sakit hati ya jadinya bikin ff beginian, lumayan happy ending bikin aku sedikit senang wkwk. #Curcol_**

 ** _Last, Review ya kawan-kawan~ berikan kritik dan saranmu_**


End file.
